The present invention relates to mount processing for an optical disk device.
In the prior art, optical disk devices which replay video and audio recorded upon optical disks have been implemented in practice, and are generally widespread. As for optical disks, there are various types of recordable optical disk such as CD-R, DVD-R, DVD+R, DVD-RAM, CD-RW, DVD-RW, and the like, and also there are various types of replay-only optical disk such as CD-ROM, DVD-ROM, and the like. The recording region upon such a recordable type optical disk, from its internal circumference to its external circumference, is divided into: a PCA (Power Calibration Area) upon which calibration of the laser power is performed; a RMA (Recording Management Area) upon the optical disk in which recording management information necessary for the optical disk device is recorded; a lead-in region in which information data (hereinafter termed TOC data) about the data which is recorded in the data region upon the optical disk is recorded; a data region in which audio data or video data or the like is recorded; and a lead-out region in which data is created when finalization has taken place.
With a typical prior art type optical disk device, mount processing is performed automatically when the user has loaded an optical disk into the optical disk device. This mount processing is processing in which the optical disk device shifts a pickup head, so as to perform reading in of the data recorded in the RMA and in the lead-in region. And, when this mount processing ends, the optical disk device displays upon a display device a list of the files which are recorded upon this optical disk. These files may include video files or music files or the like. The user looks at the display device, and designates with an actuation unit, from this list of files, a file which he desires. When this has been done, the optical disk device performs replay of the file which has been designated.
It should be understood that, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Heisei 5-314730, there is proposed an optical disk device in which, in order to determine identity of optical disks, whether their TOC data agree is used as a decision reference (refer to Patent Document #1).
However, with the prior art type optical disk device described above, a long time period is required for reading in the recording management information which is recorded in the RMA. The main reason for this is because it is necessary to search for and read out the newest recording management information from within the RMA.
Due to this, with the prior art type optical disk device described above, a long time period has been required for mount processing. Accordingly, even after the optical disk has been loaded into the optical disk device, it has been necessary for the user to wait for a considerable time until the list of files is displayed. Thus, with the prior art type optical disk device described above, there has been the problem that the convenience of use from the point of view of the user has been bad.
The objective of the present invention is to provide an optical disk device with which the time period required for mount processing is shortened.